


I Choose You

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, T for like swearing and sexual implications ig, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but for the current canon of the show we diverging and goin in the future my dudes, i mean i expect bb to get married in the future so its not impossible, kind of, literally just a bunch of, remembered this song and i just couldnt stop thinking about this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: Set two years after the defeat of Salem, and Blake and Yang have been in a relationship since V7, so like they've been together for a while now, depending on whenever the show decides to have them go up against Salem again idk. For my story, BB have been established since the events of V7, and the Salem fight occurs a few months after that, let's say. So it's been a few years of bees in love.And now there's a proposal, a cheesy song, and the help of two teammates/friends who are more than happy to have them tie the knot already.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, it's just side whiterose
Kudos: 55





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hope yall are doing well. had this super fucking fluffy idea in my mind, so now ive written it. i don't own the song, of course, and the song ive used is i choose you by sara bareilles :) i highly recommend you listen to the song during the fic, it's seriously the sweetest song ever and i love it and i honestly just think of bb so much. anyway, hope you enjoy the story

After the defeat of Salem, Team RWBY settled down all together in Patch. Tai was more than happy to see his daughters again, and his daughters' respective girlfriends. The reprieve was necessary for everyone, especially Ruby, who got hit the hardest during the fight.

The small break they had intended to have turned into months, and then two whole years. Tai was welcoming and nurturing to the four women, and Patch was a beautiful place for all of them to settle down in. However, although they were still active as a team if called for action, both sets of couples agreed that at some point, they'd have to leave the quiet solitude of Patch- split off from each other and live their lives.

Blake was the first to think on this decision, and soon realised just how badly she wanted to live with Yang, and only Yang. They loved each other through and through, and Blake would never regret all the ups and downs they went through to finally be together. She wanted to be with Yang forever and always, and she had the perfect way to ask a very important question.

"Weiss." 

Blake stood in the doorway of Weiss and Ruby's shared room in the cosy Xiao-Long/Rose house. When both sets of couples had decided to stay much longer than intended, Tai had moved out the single bed in Yang's room, as well as Ruby's. They replaced them with doubles, and Tai had jokingly wagged a finger at both of his daughters, stating, 'Just remember I still live here too, hm?'

The warning didn't exactly stop anyone from performing... Non-family friendly activities, though.

After a beat, Weiss hummed and looked up from the desk she was sat at. They may be on a temporary vacation from all the horrors of Salem and her defeat, but Weiss was still very hard at work. She had taken over the SDC soon after Salem's demise, much to the chagrin of her father. She ran against him on the council, and managed to come out on top by a landslide. She's been determined to rectify all the harm done by her father, and Blake could safely say that she's more than made up for many of the awful things done to the people of Mantle, and the faunus. 

Documents were scattered on the desk as a result of all this hard work, and Weiss dropped the pen in her hand to spin herself around in her chair, scarred eyebrow raised questioningly. Blake smiled and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her as to not alert Zwei, or Yang and Ruby downstairs. Though, judging by the yelling and swearing, they were too caught up in playing their video game to really notice much of anything.

"I have... A favour to ask. For you and Ruby." Blake was nervous- not so much about asking Weiss for this favour, but more so about what the favour contained.

Weiss raised her other eyebrow, before she stood up from her chair and gestured for Blake to sit on the double bed pressed against the left side of the wall. Blake nodded and sat down on the fluffy blanket, Weiss sitting next to her with her legs underneath her.

"And what is this favour?" Weiss asked, and Blake breathed out a laugh at her formal tone. Some things would never truly change, it seemed.

"Well..." Blake bit her lip and chewed on it, before sighing and glancing at her. "I want to propose. To Yang."

There was a long stretch of silence afterwards, and Blake felt her heart prick with nerves and fear at what Weiss was going to say. Her face had turned blank for the most part, so Blake had no idea what she was thinking. There was another minute of quiet, before a smile bloomed on Weiss' face, and she threw her arms around Blake's shoulders. Blake let out a surprised noise, not used to Weiss showing much affection. Weiss squeezed, then pulled back and looked at her again.

"Blake, that's amazing! Gods, finally you're going to tie the knot." Weiss rolled her eyes, and Blake felt her cheeks heat up. "After all the pining back in Atlas, and how long it took for you two to finally start dating, it's about time one of you proposed!"

Blake let out a tiny smile, shrugging as Weiss feigned annoyance.

"I don't see you or Ruby popping the question anytime soon either." Blake shot back, not one to back down from a challenge like this. Weiss' face turned beet red, and she sputtered for a moment before crossing her arms, scoffing and averting her eyes.

"Well, hm... Touché, Belladonna." Weiss muttered, and Blake just laughed gleefully before placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"You could always ask her, you know." Blake said. "Instead of waiting on her."

Weiss just sighed, uncrossing her arms and beginning to fiddle with her fingers.

"I suppose I could." Weiss replied softly, but then shook her head to rid herself of whatever thoughts were in her mind, and before Blake could ask, she turned towards her with a gentle smile. "But this isn't about me. What's the favour?" She said.

Blake pulled her hand away from her shoulder and glanced at the door, before scooting closer to Weiss and dropping her tone into a hushed whisper, ears twitching on her head. 

"Okay, so, here's my plan..."

~~~~~~

"Oh gods, I'm so excited!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." Weiss scolded, and Ruby just pouted at her tone.

"But this is a huge deal!" Ruby said, and Weiss gave her a look before stopping just next to the kitchen, cupping her girlfriend's cheeks gently, a tight-lipped smile on her face.

"I love you very much, you're adorable, but this is something that _needs_ to be kept secret, okay? Blake would _murder_ us both if Yang knew-" 

"If Yang knew what?"

Weiss jumped away from Ruby, having been interrupted by Yang, who stood at the counter in the kitchen, a glass of water sitting next to her. Her eyebrow was raised, curiosity and amusement at Weiss' reaction shining in her lilac eyes. Weiss reddened and cleared her throat, grabbing Ruby's hand and squeezing.

"Nothing! Um, absolutely nothing. I was just... We just..." Weiss' cheeks darkened when Yang narrowed her eyes at them both, and Weiss glanced to Ruby in a desperate plea for help. Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously, blurting out the first thought in her mind.

"We- We just, um, didn't want you to know..." Ruby trailed off, and when Weiss squeezed her hand tighter, she piped up again, stuttering a little. "Um, what Blake got you for Christmas!"

Weiss stiffened next to her, jaw clenched and eyes hard as she looked at her. Yang let out a confused laugh, tilting her head at her sister.

"Christmas? Ruby, hate to break it to you, but, it's July." Yang replied, tiny smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms. She looked between the two of them, as if trying to solve a riddle. Weiss cleared her throat again, and ignored the pained look on Ruby's face when her grip tightened even _more_ in her hand.

"Right, you're right!" Weiss said, gathering Yang's attention. "But, Blake... Ah, has a huge surprise planned, and she's getting a head start. A months long head start." Weiss said, as calmly as she could. Yang raised an eyebrow again, still looking unconvinced. Then, she hummed and grabbed her glass of water, suddenly smirking again and raising the glass to her lips. She took a sip, and the silence was stretching too long for Weiss' liking. Any minute now she knew Ruby was going to break and-

"I know what's going on, now." Yang said, lowering the glass and placing it on the counter again. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other with panicked eyes, before looking at Yang again. Weiss' heart pounded nervously, and she felt dread creep into her stomach. Did Yang really know?

"You do?" Weiss asked, and Yang nodded as she pushed herself away from leaning on the counter. She slowly stalked up to the pair, teasing smirk on her face as she pointed in their faces.

"This is a sex thing, isn't it?" Yang said, and Weiss felt all kinds of heat spread onto her cheeks at that. She sputtered, leaning away from Yang's accusatory finger. Ruby looked just as stunned, but acted quickly and jumped into the conversation. No way was she going to mess up Blake's plan, and if this is what Yang was accusing them of...

"That's right!" Ruby blurted out, and Weiss gasped and smacked her shoulder, glaring at her.

"Ruby!" She hissed, but Ruby ignored her look, and the pain in her shoulder. Yang looked at her younger sister, surprise in her eyes at the sudden outburst.

"You're absolutely right." Ruby said, a blush on her cheeks. "Blake, ah, caught us... Doing something, and the reason she'd be mad if you knew about it was because... Um..." She honestly didn't expect to be in this position, or to get this far, so she really had no clue what to even say. Thankfully, Weiss had caught on to what she was trying to do, and despite her embarrassment and total lack of privacy of their sex life, Blake needed a cover up.

"Because she... Was embarrassed." Weiss continued for her, and Yang leaned away from them, slight confusion in her expression.

"Embarrassed? Shouldn't you be the ones that are embarrassed if Blake caught _you_?" Yang snorted a laugh, and Weiss sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was _not_ how everything was meant to go. Ruby piped up again, saving Weiss from having to say any more.

"Y-Yes... And we are! But she was embarrassed as well, because..." Ruby bit her lip, clenching her eyes shut. This lie was digging them deeper and deeper, and she prayed that Yang would believe this somehow, some way. Ruby sent a quick apology to Blake, but she figured once the plan was all set in motion, she wouldn't care that much. Hopefully. "Because... She liked, um, our..." Ruby glanced at Weiss, before sighing. "Our _ideas_ , and wanted to surprise... _You_ with them, in the future. So, she told us to.. Keep this all on the down low, but you found it out! So, ah, yeah..." Ruby's voice grew softer and softer the more she rambled, and she finally decided to _shut up_.

Weiss was beet red by now, eyes lowered to the floor. As much as she loved Blake and what her plan was, she was questioning if it was worth it to come up with a lie like this, ultimately exposing, however hypothetical this may be, their bedroom antics to Ruby's _sister_ , who would most definitely tease them even more about it than she already did.

Yang stared at them, unreadable expression on her face. The silence was absolutely maddening for both Ruby _and_ Weiss, and Weiss was growing extremely anxious the longer it went on. But finally, after another minute or so, she could relax, because Yang spoke.

"I... Um..." Yang stammered, stepping away from the pair and rubbing the back of her neck. There was a light blush on her face now, and Weiss didn't even want to begin to imagine the types of things she was thinking about at that moment. "Okay, um, that's... Yeah, I can see why you didn't want me knowing about... _All that."_ She continued, before clearing her throat and returning to her place from before, leaning against the counter. She looked down at the floor and nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I.. Won't say anything, you know, to... Keep the surprise, I guess. So Blake doesn't get, you know, um, mad..."

"Great, thanks, we're going now!" Ruby said, and in a flurry of rose petals, she whisked her and Weiss away in a swirl of red and white. She materialised them in Ruby's room, and Weiss took a moment to compose herself, before her face hardened and she slapped Ruby's shoulder again. Ruby jumped and whined, rubbing at the pained spot with a pout.

"What was _that_?" Weiss hissed, and Ruby shut her eyes, linking her hands together and holding them up between them, a prayer in her mind and voice begging.

"Please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else and she was suspicious and this was for _Blake_ and I'm just really, really so-"

A finger on her lips cut her off, and she slowly cracked both of her eyes open to the sight of a still quite annoyed Weiss, but there was no more anger or looking like she wanted to murder her. Instead, Weiss grabbed her hands and lowered them, breaking them apart to hold them in her own. Ruby blinked and looked into her eyes, returning the small smile that was on Weiss' face.

"I understand." Weiss said softly, and Ruby cracked a grin. "We had to think fast." She sighed deeply and squeezed Ruby's hands, before pulling them away.

Ruby leaned in and left a gentle kiss on the tip of Weiss' nose, a giggle escaping her when Weiss flushed red.

"Nice Weiss strikes again." Ruby said, and Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, brushing past her girlfriend to go towards their bed. She searched around under the mattress for a moment, before pulling something out.

"Anyways." Weiss began, before standing back up and turning to face her. Ruby beamed at the object in her hands, coming to look at it. "Phase one of the plan is making sure Yang has no clue, which is done. Phase two?" Weiss said, holding up the ball of lights in her hands. "Is to set this up in the backyard without Yang catching us. Blake needs more time to set up phase three. Do you think you can distract her long enough?"

Ruby raised two thumbs up, before smiling widely and saluting. "You betcha, babe! I got this." Ruby said excitedly, and Weiss breathed out a laugh in fondness, before she nodded once.

"Good, go distract her. I'll do this, and then, it'll all be up to Blake."

~~~~~

"Ruby, what the hell is going on?"

Ruby glanced at her sister, noticing the confused and slightly annoyed tone in her voice. She grinned sheepishly from the other side of the couch, shrugging her shoulders and focusing her attention back to the game on the TV.

"What do you mean?" Ruby replied as nonchalant as possible. Or, she hoped it was nonchalant. Judging by Yang's reaction, though, it didn't seem like she did a good job. She gulped when Yang sighed deeply and paused their game, turning on the couch to stare at her.

"I mean, what the hell is up with you? You've died like five times in the first five minutes of the level." Yang said, and Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging again. Yang raised an eyebrow, before sighing and standing up off the couch. Ruby's eyes widened and she immediately stood up, shifting in front of her to stop her from moving. Yang blinked and stared at her in confusion. "What? Dude, I wanna go find Blake. Cleaning up your mess in a video game isn't how I wanna spend the rest of my evening." Yang said, and Ruby pouted at her for a minute, before perking back up and pressing her hands onto Yang's shoulders.

"Ah, no! You can't." Ruby said, and Yang furrowed her eyebrows in response. "You can't, because... Um, we should try one more time at least! I promise I won't die this time."

Yang scoffed and shifted to the left, attempting to get past her. Ruby side-stepped to prevent her from doing so, and Yang threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Gods, Ruby! I haven't seen Blake _all_ day. Which is weird, because I saw her this morning, but then she vanished." Yang seemed genuinely puzzled, and Ruby felt a pang of guilt at all the secrecy when she saw a flash of sadness in Yang's eyes, her voice a murmur as she said, "I just missed her today, okay?"

Ruby swallowed thickly and glanced behind her, looking for a sign that things were all clear on the plan. She didn't see Weiss yet, and she cursed in her mind before looking back at Yang.

"I know. A-And you'll see her soon, just..." Ruby trailed off, and Yang looked at her expectantly. "Just wait a bit, okay?"

Yang looked like she really wasn't going to listen to her, and instead she seemed about ready to just shove her aside, but as she moved to do so, a voice interrupted them from behind Ruby.

"What are you two up to?" Weiss said, arms crossed. Ruby felt relief wash over her at her girlfriend's lovely voice, and she shot over to her, clinging to her side and whining.

"Yang was going to kill me!" Ruby said, and Yang just rolled her eyes, crossing her own arms.

"I was _not_. You're so dramatic." Yang said, and Ruby stuck her tongue out at her in retaliation. Weiss shook her head at their antics, before she looked at Yang with an uncommonly soft smile, tilting her head towards the door leading to the backyard down the hallway.

"Blake wants you outside." Weiss said, and Yang's eyes lit up in a way that the two had never seen before- they always did that with any mention of Blake, and nothing else.

"Thanks." Yang said, and Weiss hummed as she brushed past her, watching her walk down the hall and open the door to the backyard. Weiss turned to look at Ruby, who still hugged her side, and they grinned at each other.

"Time to enjoy the show." Weiss mused, and Ruby giggled as they walked together, following Yang outside.

When Yang walked through the door, all the air rushed from her lungs in a single moment. She had never seen anything so beautiful- aside from Blake herself. Lights were strewn up along the trees surrounding the yard, woven into intricate patterns that took Yang's breath away. There was also a long stretch of rose petals, courtesy of Ruby Yang guessed, leading from the porch she stood on, all the way across the yard to show the woman she loved, the woman she'd do anything for, sitting on a stool with a microphone stand in front of her. Yang blinked in confusion and followed the petals, dropping onto the ground from the porch.

"Blake?" Yang breathed, eyes wide in awe at how amazing she looked. She had no idea when and how she found a suit that looked that amazing on her, but she was definitely not complaining in the slightest. Blake's cheeks turned a shade of red at Yang's staring, and she giggled, the sound amplifying a little due to the microphone.

"I have something for you." Blake said in the mic, and Yang raised an eyebrow, glancing around at all the lights, before she met beautiful amber orbs staring lovingly at her.

"Oh? Should I tell Ruby and Weiss to go back inside?" Yang said with a teasing tone, glancing back at the pair that were trying and failing to be stealthy on the porch. They jumped at the attention, and Yang chuckled before looking at Blake again, who rolled her eyes fondly.

"Not that kind of something. Take a seat, please." Blake gestured behind her, and Yang turned to see Ruby rushing from the porch to place a chair in the middle of the yard. She smiled brightly at her sister, before she hurried back to her perch next to Weiss, her arm wrapping around the white haired girl's waist. Yang placed herself in the chair and faced Blake, who smiled softly back at her, feline ears twitching on her head. She looked at Weiss and nodded, and Weiss reached out, pressing a button on her scroll that was connected to Yang's speaker from her room, to start the background music of a song. Soft guitar sounds floated from the scroll, accompanied by a gentle beat, and Blake leaned into the microphone, eyes locked onto lilac. Yang's heart sped up, and was immediately left breathless and surprised when Blake began to sing.

_Let the bough break  
Let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

Blake smiled at Yang's shocked expression, her faunus ears pressed against her head as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She was nervous, and Yang seemed to be nervous as well, judging by the grip on her pants from her hands. But she needed to do this- needed to show Yang how much she loved her, how much she needed her.

_Can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
_ _Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

As if on cue, the lights hung around them sparkled a little, reflecting in Yang's soft eyes. Blake could get lost in them forever, if she tried, and those eyes were always part of what held her together in the toughest of times. The love that poured from them, the laughter in them, the light- she would never get tired of seeing any of it. As she looked into them now, their surroundings faded away, and she melted into her emotions for Yang, and focused everything on her, forgetting Ruby and Weiss were even there.

_I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together_  
_The very first words of a lifelong_  
_Love letter_

Blake felt the words in her whole body, in her whole heart. And Yang could see the emotion in her eyes, the love in between each word that flowed from her lips. It was a bit overwhelming, to say the least, and Yang could already feel the build up in her chest, tears pricking her eyes as she watched the woman before her bare her soul to her, and it wasn't the first time she'd done so. They'd been through so much together over so many years, and Yang was grateful for every moment they shared, especially the ones where Blake opened up to her, finally let her see who she was underneath everything.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
_I choose you_  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_  
_I choose you_  
_I choose you_

Blake had stood up now, abandoning the microphone altogether, but her voice was loud enough that she didn't need it. Her emotions were loud enough that she didn't think it was necessary anymore, so she stepped around the stand, tears in her eyes as she stood in front of Yang, who looked up at her wide-eyed and speechless. She smiled and gently reached for her hands, holding them in her own.

_There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true, just love's illusion_

Blake crouched down, lacing their fingers together. Yang let a few tears slip from her eyes, and Blake couldn't contain her own. The soft words spoke to their hearts in so many ways- and pain pricked both of theirs at the thought of Adam. Adam, who made Blake believe she couldn't have happiness. Adam, who made her believe that she didn't deserve anyone's love, not even her own parents' love. Adam, who tore them apart all those years ago, made them work to get back to each other. But it was Adam, the dark red shadow over both of their heads, that brought them together in the end. There was a time where Blake believed him, that happiness and love were fickle things, and she questioned everything she felt for Yang.

_But then you found me  
And everything changed_  
_And I believe in something again_

But Yang found her, beneath all the pain, beneath the shadows of her past and the harsh red stain she had in her life. She found her beneath it all, the person she truly was and who she was meant to be, and she found Yang, and they both believed in each other. Always.

_My whole heart will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start to a lifelong _  
_Love letter_

Blake's voice was wavering slightly, tears down her face as she pulled Yang up from her seat. Yang let out a watery laugh when Blake clasped their hands together, her hand on Yang's waist while Yang laid hers on her shoulder. They smiled at each other and shifted out of the way of the chair, beginning to sway back and forth to the tune Blake was weaving into their hearts.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
_I choose you_  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_  
_I choose you_  
_I choose you_

Yang laughed happily when Blake twirled her around, her feet stumbling and causing her to gently slam into Blake's chest, but Blake was there with open arms, ready to catch her. She giggled with her, guiding them into a gentle sway once more as the tune of the music slowed a little. Blake pressed her forehead against Yang's and looked into her eyes. Yang felt a loving rush swoop from her stomach up to her heart, coiling around it and overwhelming her senses. Blake grinned and brushed their noses together as she continued singing, voice just as soft as ever.

_We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you _

Yang's breath hitched as Blake raised her hand, cupping her cheek. They had stopped dancing at this point, and they held each other close with Blake's thumb caressing her cheek, wiping a stray tear that was falling down. Blake pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, and looked into loving lilac eyes with a smile.

_I am not scared of the elements  
I am under prepared_  
_But I am willing  
_ _And even better  
_ _I get to be the other half of you_  
  


Blake pulled away from her, then, and Yang was about to whine in protest, but Blake held her hand up to stop her. Her smile was shaky now, and her faunus ears flattened on her head to indicate her nervousness. Yang gulped, shaky breaths releasing from her lungs as Blake rummaged around in her pocket, shakily pulling out a small black box. Yang's eyes widened, and she watched Blake lower herself down onto one knee, ears drooping and blush on her cheeks. She looked up at her from below, holding the box out with one hand, shaky voice continuing on with the last bit of her serenade.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
_I choose you, yeah_  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_  
_I choose you_  
_I choose you_

_I choose you_

Blake's gentle voice floated off into the night as the song came to a close, and Yang vaguely heard a click as Weiss stopped it from repeating on her scroll. There was silence, and Yang's eyes were trained on the woman below her, bent on one knee with a box in her hand. Blake slowly opened the box with her other hand, and Yang gasped at the beautiful ring inside. She had no idea how Blake managed it, but the stone was unlike any stone she had ever seen before. It didn't even resemble a stone at all- it was a mix of purple and gold, woven together like yin and yang, sitting atop a band of beautiful diamond crystals. Yang blinked in awe, unable to form any sort of speech even if she wanted to. Thankfully, Blake decided to break the quiet atmosphere, her voice shaky and nervous.

"Yang Xiao Long." Blake started, and Yang's eyes flitted between her eyes and the ring in the box. Blake licked her lips and smiled up at her, holding the box out with both hands towards her, heart drumming on. "I choose you. I would choose you five years from now, ten years from now, _hell_ , a century from now. If we had a past life, which a part of me thinks so, I chose you even then." Blake swallowed the thick bundle in her throat, but it was difficult when Yang was looking at her like that, like she was her entire world and with tears streaming down her face. "My heart is yours, and I think it's always been yours the moment I saw you beat up those Ursai at Beacon." She giggled when Yang flushed, her metal hand coming up to cover her face. Blake smiled and reached out, taking her fleshy hand in her own and squeezing tightly. "You're my partner, my best friend, and we've been through more than our fair share of struggles." Blake's thumb caressed her skin. "We aren't perfect, we never will be, but I don't care. I don't care, because I feel perfect when I'm with you. When I'm with you, all I see is light in your eyes, and I feel the love in your heart. You're my safety, and my home, and I love you. And to show you those feelings, I have a question for you."

Yang was a mess by now, and she had stopped trying to suppress her tears and her shuddering body. Blake took a deep breath and raised the box a little more, loving smile on her lips and soft expression on her face.

"Yang, will you please, _please_ , do me the honour of marrying me?" Blake finally, finally said. Once she said it, she raised herself off of the ground, looking at the love of her life face to face now, the little black box in between their bodies. Yang stared into her eyes, mouth opening and closing for a minute as she tried to remember how to form _words_.

"Say yes!"

Ruby's voice startled them, and Weiss smacked her shoulder at the sudden outburst. Blake laughed and looked to Yang again, who held a similar happy, lovely smile on her face. She sniffled and began nodding, slowly at first, until it turned frantic and she gripped Blake's shoulders.

"Yes, you fucking gremlin, _yes_." Yang said, but there was nothing but affection in her voice for this woman. Blake's ears perked up immediately on her head, and she laughed in disbelief, before throwing her arms around Yang. Yang hugged her back just as tight, and they heard Weiss and Ruby cheering from the porch. 

"Oh, wait, wait." Blake said in a rush, feeling light headed from the flood of thoughts and emotions that just flew through her, pulling away from her. Yang was confused for a second, before recognition filled her eyes when Blake pulled the ring out of the box, smiling widely as she slipped it onto Yang's finger, laying a kiss on it afterwards. Yang surged forward, capturing Blake's lips in a sweet kiss, lips moving together perfectly. Blake hummed in content, reaching up to cup Yang's cheeks as they smiled against each other's lips, overjoyed and happy beyond belief.

A bark and a lump pressing against their legs caused them to pull away from each other. They looked down to Zwei panting next to them, happy eyes and paws pressed against their legs. They giggled at him, before looking at each other. Yang slipped her hand into hers and held it tightly, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you." Yang said softly, and Blake's heart fluttered violently in her chest, stomach erupting in a fury of butterflies with just those three words.

"I love you too." Blake replied, and as they held each other's hands tight and walked over towards the porch, Zwei in tow and Weiss and Ruby jumping on them with congratulations and love of their own, Blake realised just how happy she truly was in that moment- with her true family.

Yang lifted their hands and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, coaxing a tiny smile onto her face. Her face then turned confused, and Blake raised an eyebrow, heart still pumping in elation from everything.

"What?" Blake asked, and Yang narrowed her eyes, looking past her towards Weiss and Ruby. The other two blinked at her, looked at each other, and then Ruby smiled anxiously, shifting herself closer to the door.

"Did you lie to me about that sex thing?" Yang said, eyebrows raised to her hairline. Blake was now the confused one, and she looked at Ruby and Weiss as well, Weiss beginning to shuffle with Ruby towards the door.

"What sex thing?" Blake said, and before Yang could answer, or they could interrogate the blushing pair, Ruby just let out a squeak and grabbed Weiss' hand, swirling them into beautiful rose petals.

"Tell you later, have a good night, really happy for you bye!" Ruby said all in one breath, and with that, Weiss and her shot through the door, the screen slamming shut from the force, but not before Zwei ran inside to chase them. Yang and Blake looked at each other, Yang's face splitting from her smile and Blake rolling her eyes at the other two's antics.

"They so lied to me." Yang said, but instead of being angry, she just leaned in and kissed Blake's cheek, Blake humming and looking into Yang's eyes with hers half-lidded. "But I know why now."

Blake bit her lip and nodded, before grinning mischievously and backing up, hand grabbing the door knob and opening it, pulling Yang inside.

"Maybe so." Blake husked, and Yang felt heat rush all over her body at that tone. "I don't know what was said, however... I think we can try our _own_ sex thing upstairs, hm?" Her ears twitched in anticipation and swivelled towards the stairs, hands pulling on Yang's jacket all the while. Yang's eyebrows rose, and with a teasing grin and flushed cheeks, she nodded and pressed her body into Blake's.

"Happy to oblige my fiancé." Yang quipped, and was surprised by a nip to her earlobe from Blake as a response.

"Oh, I could definitely get used to that word." Blake replied, and with a raspy giggle, she pulled on Yang's arm, leading her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Soon, instead of fiancé, it would be wife and wife.

It's a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter.


End file.
